FM (frequency modulation) broadcast radio stations transmit FM radio signals over assigned frequencies. In some examples, the FM radio frequency band extends from about 87 to 104 MHz. An FM radio receiver includes a tuner that can tune to a particular frequency broadcast by a particular radio station. Each FM broadcast radio station broadcasts signals at not more than a specified power level, so the FM radio signals have limited geographical reach. When a user moves from one location to another location, the user may experience fading of signals as the user moves out of the broadcast range of the FM broadcast station. The user can adjust the tuner to tune to another FM radio station that has a stronger signal and listen to a different program.